This invention relates in general to the animal stalls, in particular stalls for dairy animals, and is more particularly directed to an improved arrangement of cow stall assemblies of the type in which dividers are installed forming double rows of cow stalls, especially suited for freestall dairy barns. In particular, the invention is related to a system in which a brisket tube, i.e., a plastic pipe for gently retaining the cow in one side of a double stall, is supported on lower rails of the cow stall dividers above the floor of the stall.
Freestall dairy barns, also known as loose housing, have become an attractive option for dairy farmers who want to maintain and manage a large dairy herd. The advantages of the freestall housing system include reduction of bedding per cow, less space per cow, ease of manure removal, reduced udder washing time before milking, higher milk quality, and less frequent udder injury. The large cattle population housed within the barn requires the design of the barn to pay attention to the areas where the cows rest, i.e., the free stalls.
As a matter of background, general guidelines for constructing and employing freestall barns for a dairy herd are found in Robert E. Graves, Guideline for Planning Dairy Freestall Barns, Northeast Regional Agricultural Engineering Service Cooperative Extension, Ithaca N.Y., 1995. Other useful background information can be found in Moeller et al., Free-Stall Loose Housing for Dairy Cattle, ID-63, Purdue University Cooperative Extension Service; Hammond, Dairy Free Stall Design, University of Georgia College of Agricultural and Environmental Services Cooperative Extension Service; and Chastain et al., Dairy Lighting System for Free Stall Barns and Milking Centers, Pub. AEU-12, University of Minnesota Extension Service, Department of Biosystems and Agricultural Engineering, August 1966.
A number of free stall designs have employed tubular, loop-like stall dividers to minimize the need for structural elements at the front and sides of the animals, to give the animal increased freedom of movement when standing or lying in the stall, and to facilitate rising from a lying position. An example of a cow stall assembly in which free stall dividers support a horizontal brisket tube is described in Moreau U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,962. Other cow stall divider designs for free stall barns include an example described in Albers, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,766. Another proposed free stall divider system is discussed in Rudolph U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,658 and another still is discussed in Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,297.
It is advantageous to have an open area for the first thirty-six inches or so above the floor at the front of each cow stall to give the animal freedom of movement to assist her in lying and standing. It has been observed that overhead structural elements that are lower than about 36 inches over the floor can get in the way of natural motion of the cow. For example, when cows lie down and when they rise from a lying position, the cows will lunge forward somewhat. If there are obstructions present, a cow may injure her head or foreleg on them. Accordingly, there are advantages in overall cow comfort and safety if a lower support beam can be omitted. On the other hand, a horizontal rail or beam, placed above that level, could serve to support a number of stall dividers, providing economy of construction and sufficient strength to withstand the normal use expected by large animals.
At the same time, it is advantageous to install a brisket rail above the floor of the cow stall near the head or inner end. This is intended as a mild restraint to keep the cow from walking through the pair of cow stalls, but will permit the cow to step over it when she lunges as she rises from a lying position to a standing position. The brisket rail can be suspended from the bottom rails of the stall dividers. The brisket rail is favorably formed as a polyethylene plastic pipe, with a nominal diameter of five to six inches. Hangers can be fitted onto each of the lower rails of the dividers, with a J-bolt or a U-bolt to secure the brisket pipe or rail. The hanger should permit at least some vertical adjustment of the rail. The plastic pipe is advantageous in this application as it has good linear rigidity, and provides some additional structural support for the dividers, but is yielding enough that is does not injure the cow's forelegs when she steps against it or kicks it.
The brackets or hangers used for this purpose tend to loosen over time, as the brisket tube or pipe is frequently bumped and kicked by the cows, and so an improved hanger has been sought that provides good support for the brisket tube, is simple to install and maintain, and does not twist and loosen.